Sueño de Año Nuevo
by ladylore-grandchester
Summary: un TerryFic navideño...disfrutenlo. 0 Summary jejej..


**Sueño de Año Nuevo**

**Historia ambientada en la época actual. Disfrútenlo**

**Cap. 1**

Las calles están llenas de colores y luces. La ciudad de New York luce mágico en esta maravillosa fecha. Apenas falta un día para noche buena y las personas abundan las tiendas, los niños mirando los juguetes. Los enamorados comprando regalos para sus amores.

Pero nunca faltan los solitarios, que por razones ajenas a ellas pasarán las navidades en soledad.

Ese es el caso de nuestra protagonista, Claudia. Pasaría las fiestas sola, su familia se encontraba en otro país y no había conseguido un pasaje para viajar y estar con ellos. Algunas de sus amigas hace días se habían ido a visitar a sus familiares y Caroline su mejor amiga le pidió que la pasara con ella y su familia pero Claudia no aceptó. Sabía que se iba a sentir incomoda viendo la felicidad de la familia de su amiga.

Ese día había terminado de comprar regalos para sus padres y hermanos, eran las 9pm cuando entró a una pequeña cafetería para resguardarse del frio. Se sentó cerca de la ventana para ver a la gente pasar. Sintió un poco de envidia ver a las familias y parejas todas felices. Suspiró y agitó un poco la cabeza para alejar esos tristes pensamientos.

Le pidió a la camarera un capuchino y una tarta, luego de su pequeña cena y de pagar se retiró de la cafetería para seguir con su camino a casa. Al llegar a su edificio e ingresar, a causa de las bolsas que llevaba consigo tardó un poco en sacar las llaves de su departamento. Después de encontrarlas en el fondo de su bolso abrió la puerta e ingresó.

Un árbol navideño le dio la bienvenida, luego de cerrar la puerta dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y sus bolsas las colocó en el sofá. Se dirigió a su recamara, después de cambiarse sus abrigadoras vestimentas por una camiseta y un pantalón de algodón, fue a su cocina a prepararse un chocolate caliente una vez preparado cerró todas las puertas y fue a su recamara. Se recostó en su cama tomó el control remoto y encendió la Tv y vio una película acompañada de su chocolate caliente después de que acabó colocó su tasa en la mesita al lado de su cama, apagó la Tv se cobijó bajo las mantas y se durmió antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo pidió no pasar las fiestas sola.

...

Los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban su cara, sus ojos se abrieron por su causa. Hizo un intento en acomodar su cabello que no le favorecían a estas horas tan tempranas de la mañana.

Aun somnolienta se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Una joven de ojos castaños, rizada cabellera castaño claro, labios rosados y largas pestañas le devolvía la mirada. Luego de cepillarse los dientes y peinarse, se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies a causa del sueño.

Se preparó un café cargado y un pan con mermelada. Después del desayuno y lavar los platos se fue directo a su recamara a vestirse para un nuevo día, uno bastante pesado a su parecer aunque fuera 24. Todavía faltaba comprar algunas cosas para su cena de esta noche aunque la fuera a pasar sola no quería que sea una comida comprada.

Alistó su bolso, sus llaves y cerró su puerta. Se encaminó a las tiendas. Le tomó toda la mañana conseguir los últimos regalos para sus amigas y los ingredientes para su cena navideña.

Almorzó en un local dentro del centro comercial, una hamburguesa acompañada de su Coca Cola, nuevamente sola.

Gran parte de la tarde se dedicó a cocinar y terminar de acomodar los adornos navideños.

Eran las 7pm. De la noche, cuando Claudia salió a la iglesia más cercana para la misa de noche buena, de esa manera se sentía más cercana a su familia ya que era una tradición ir todos los años a la iglesia para noche buena.

Acabada la misa, caminó las ajetreadas calles de New York. La gente ya no caminaba prácticamente corría a terminar sus compras e ir a sus casa a disfrutar del calor del hogar y la cálida cena familiar.

Ella no tenía prisa, aunque estaba abrigada con una blusa de cuello alto rosa, un saco negro, una bufanda rosa, guantes rosa, pantalones jean azules y botas altas negras, seguía con frío pero no quería llegar a su departamento todavía.

Cuando estaba por la quinta avenida empezó a nevar, todavía le quedaba algunas cuadras para llegar a su departamento, así que apuró el paso para no resfriarse.

No se fijó en el cambio del semáforo y cruzó rápidamente tampoco se fijó en el auto que se acercaba rápidamente hasta que escuchó el rechinar de las ruedas a poca distancia de ella.

Claudia se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver los faroles cerca de ella. Puso sus manos delante de ella como una forma de protegerse. Sintió como el tiempo transcurría de manera lenta, finalmente el auto paró, sus dedos tocaron la punta del auto. Suspiró aliviada apoyándose en el capó.

El conductor del auto o debería decir deportivo salió. Se acercó a ella, Claudia levantó la cabeza al escuchar al hombre. Era un joven de cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta el hombro, ojos oscuros, cejas delgadas pero sin ser femenino, un cuerpo de modelo a pesar de su gruesa vestimenta y unos labios carnosos que parecían suaves, Claudia los veía moverse. Movió un poco la cabeza para despertar. Tenía una voz aterciopelada, muy varonil.

¿Está bien? – preguntó el guapo, digo el joven.

Eh…- despertando por segunda vez de su mundo – si estoy bien, no se preocupe.

En ese momento el semblante preocupado del joven cambió por una enfadada.

En que estaba pensando al cruzar la avenida de esa manera. – empezó a gritar

Eh….- casi no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía, el joven primero preocupado por su bienestar y después anda regañando como si fuera…

Te pudiste haber matado si no hubiera frenado…es que no tienes consciencia en lo que haces…

Espérate…espérate. – lo calló Claudia, empezando a enfadarse. – Tú no eres nadie para gritarme de esa manera. Lo siento, lamento haberme cruzado delante de ti, pero no es manera de comportarte con una dama.

Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?- preguntó el joven.

¿Acaso debo saberlo? – respondió con otra pregunta ella.

…...

El la miró atónito, era la primera vez desde que se convirtió en actor que una joven no se le venía prácticamente encima. Él Terry Grandchester actor famoso de teatro.

Las mejillas de la joven que casi atropella estaban sonrojadas por el enfado o algo más. Se veía adorable, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas rosadas.

Y se puede saber cuál es el apuro, jovencita – le dijo Terry

Eh ...- ella lo miró confusa.

Era de esperar ya que prácticamente la regañó y estaba enfadado y ahora se mostraba divertido. Sonrió.

Bueno, es noche buena y me dirigía a mi departamento y…

Las bocinas de otros autos detrás de él los despiertan de su pequeña burbuja. Ambos se fijan en la fila de autos detrás. Ambos sonríen.

¿Quieres que te lleve? – pregunta.

Bueno…este…creo que no. No lo conozco y además mi departamento no queda muy lejos. – respondió ella.

Me gustaría verte de nuevo. – dijo Terry sin saber porque lo dijo.

Ella coloca un mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras sonríe y se sonroja.

Si…a mí también me gustaría. – dijo ella suavemente.

¡Bien! – exclamó Terry – dame tu número y te daré el mío.

Si. – respondió ella.

Ella saca de su bolso una hoja y un bolígrafo y anota su número de celular y el de su departamento, se lo entrega.

El simplemente le entrega una tarjeta.

Te llamaré mañana dijo Terry.

Ella simplemente mueve su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Terry se da la vuelta para volver a su deportivo, pero recuerda algo y regresa donde esta ella.

Tu nombre? – pregunta Terry.

Claudia…- dice simplemente ella – y tú?

Terry. Responde

Y se dirige a su deportivo.

Te llamaré mañana. - le grita Terry.

Ella simplemente sonríe desde la acera, mientras Terry se aleja. Una vez dentro del vehículo Terry ve la pequeña hoja con su número telefónico y sonríe, hace mucho que no se sentía tan feliz.

A pesar de ese pequeño encuentro.

Continuará…..

**Notas:** Bueno, retomando este fic que empecé el año pasado como un obsequio para recibir el siguiente año, pero la musa se fue de festejo esa vez y me dejó a medias jejeje…

Nuevamente digo es un TerryFic con otra chica que no es Candy, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al volverlo a escribir.

Hacía tiempo que no presentaba algo de mi autoría. Así que apreciaré muchísimo sus comentarios.

Feliz Navidad y Felices Fiestas a todas

**Lady Lore G.**


End file.
